


Pent Up Sparks

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis Pepper, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper never thought she'd have this much control over Extremis, but god, is it wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pent Up Sparks

Pepper had had an incredibly long, infuriating day at work, and it was a miracle she hadn’t set the building on fire. She was very well practiced in her control of Extremis now, but god, had it been tempting to let loose on some of the smarmy CEOs in her boardroom. She was great at negotiating, but there was nothing she hated more than dealing with stuffy, arrogant old men who owned companies. Her first thought when she got home was to take a cold shower, but Maria intercepted her first. 

“Hey, you.” Maria gave Pepper a brief kiss on the lips, and then pulled back when she saw Pepper’s expression, frowning a little. “Did something happen?” It took Pepper a moment to answer, because the touch of Maria’s lips had been far too distracting. She decided she didn’t need that cold shower after all. 

“ _ Really _ long day.” Pepper rested her hands on Maria’s hips, and then pulled her in for an aggressive kiss. It was only a second later that Maria practically melted into the kiss, and her hands came up around Pepper’s back, tugging her close. Pepper maneuvered them so that she was pressing Maria against the wall, and her hand came up to tangle in Maria’s hair. 

“You’re so hot,” Maria murmured in between kisses, and Pepper smiled, pleased at the compliment. Maria then shook her head, breaking the kiss. “No, I mean - well, you  _ are.  _ But I meant temperature. You sure you’re okay?” Her voice was breathless, and Pepper was already aching for Maria to kiss her again. 

“I’ve got it under control. I promise. I wouldn’t let myself get close to you if I didn’t,” Pepper said, waiting for Maria to initiate again. Maria considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

“Okay. It...actually feels kind of nice,” she admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. “It’s a really pleasant sort of heat.” Pepper felt her face flush, and she could see the faint orange glow against Maria’s skin. She had never really considered that Maria and Natasha actually might  _ enjoy _ how Extremis felt, having been too afraid until now to actually try it. 

Pepper leaned forward to kiss Maria again, but then she made her way across Maria’s cheek and down her neck, letting the heat of her kisses linger. She felt a rush of satisfaction when Maria let out a faint whimper at her touches, and she pressed her thigh in between Maria’s legs, pinning her against the wall. Maria leaned her neck up to give Pepper better access, relaxing a little against the wall and ceding control to Pepper. 

Pepper continue to lavish attention on Maria’s neck, feeling an ache build between her own legs, but then she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She lifted her lips from Maria’s neck, and turned around to see Natasha, who had apparently snuck up on them. She was only in a towel, her hair was damp, and there was an appreciative smirk on her face.

“I go and take a shower and this is what I miss out on?” Natasha raised her eyebrows when she saw Pepper’s orange glow, laughing faintly. “Someone sure is riled up.”

“You would be too, if you had had to deal with a bunch of overgrown manbabies.” Pepper let go of Maria, walking directly toward Natasha, and pulled the other woman into a kiss before she could reply. Natasha let out a small “-oh!” when she felt the heat of Pepper’s hands against her bare skin, but then she leaned into the kiss, opening her mouth and tasting Pepper. The towel fell away, and neither of them bothered to pick it up. 

Natasha’s naked body against her was driving her a little nuts, and Pepper knew they needed to take this elsewhere. She let go of Natasha, smirking a little when Natasha let out a noise of protest that was almost a moan.

“ _ Pepper,”  _ Natasha whined, but Pepper shook her head.

“Both of you, come with me. The living room isn’t comfortable.” 

“Yes  _ ma’am. _ ” Maria followed Pepper and Natasha, shedding her clothes along with Pepper as she went. Pepper briefly thought that Extremis must be making her look like a carrot, but she shoved the thought away.  _ No. I’m a fire goddess now.  _

Maria and Natasha were both waiting in bed for her by the time Pepper entered, and her breath caught, seeing them both there. She would never get over how gorgeous they both were, and sometimes she hated how long it had taken her to realize she liked women. It was worth it, though, to be with these two. 

“I’d like to watch the two of you, for now.” Pepper crawled onto the bed with them, but sat on the other end, deliberately not touching them. “If you make me hotter, then I’ll let you feel it. Maria says it feels nice.”

“You’re going to - “ Realization dawned across Natasha’s face, and then a wicked grin followed. “I was wondering when you might try that. I’m all for it.” Then she turned away from Pepper to kiss Maria, tangling her legs with the brunette’s. Pepper leaned back against the bedpost, watching the other two go at it. There was something about watching Maria and Natasha that drove her a little wild, and she felt her pulse quicken already, even though they were only kissing so far.

“Touch each other, but neither of you are allowed to come yet.” Pepper saw Maria shiver a little at her commanding tone of voice, and Natasha gave a brief nod mid-kiss, showing she had heard. Pepper watched as Natasha slipped her hand in between Maria’s legs, keeping her touch light and teasing for now. Maria’s hips arched into the touch, and she moaned into Natasha’s mouth, sending a jolt of heat down Pepper’s spine. Pepper slipped her hand between her own legs, idly tracing circles while enjoying the view. 

Maria finally gathered enough composure to reciprocate, and soon, Natasha was bucking into Maria’s hand, riding Maria’s two fingers. Their kiss grew more heated now, and Maria took Natasha’s lip between her teeth briefly, making Natasha groan. Natasha eased two fingers inside Maria in retaliation, and Pepper felt the ache between her legs grow as she watched Maria’s toes curl. It almost seemed like the two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they had forgotten she was there, so Pepper forced herself to speak again, her voice breathy with arousal. 

“Stop. If you keep going like that, you’re going to come.” Obediently, Maria and Natasha eased their hands away from each other, but not without a frustrated moan or two. Natasha rolled over to lie on her back, and Maria continued to lay on her side, running her hand up and down Natasha’s side. 

“Are you going to join us? Or were we enough to get you off on your own?” Maria asked, her eyes drinking Pepper in. It was going to take a lot of self control not to set the sheets on fire, but god, did she want to share her heat with them. 

“Just for asking that, we’re going to get you off first. Let go of her and roll on your back for me.” Pepper finally approached the both of them, and Maria’s eyes went dark with arousal at her words. She spread her legs for Pepper, and Natasha moved to kiss Pepper, distracting her for a moment. Pepper would have objected if it hadn’t felt so damn  _ good.  _ She slipped her hand in between Maria’s legs as they kissed, knowing that her fingers were feeling pleasantly hot by now. Maria bucked her hips and moaned at Pepper’s touch, and Pepper opened her mouth into Natasha’s kiss, letting her tongue slide against Natasha’s. Finally, she made herself break away, lifting her fingers away from Maria too and earning another frustrated sound.

“Pep, you’re gonna kill me. Christ.” Maria was incredibly wet now, and Pepper couldn’t get enough of the incredible feeling that she and Natasha had caused that. 

“Make her incoherent, Natasha,” Pepper directed, and Natasha wrapped her arm around Maria’s stomach, leaning in to press hot kisses to her neck. Pepper, in the meantime, kissed her way down Maria’s torso, and then along her thighs, enjoying the way Maria squirmed under her.

“ _ Pepper. _ ” Maria’s voice was strangled now, so Pepper finally gave in, kissing back up between her legs and taking her in her mouth. Maria let out a stream of swears as Pepper worked her clit, her Extremis heat flush against her. Natasha broke away from Maria, and Pepper was about to object, but then Natasha’s hand was in between Pepper’s legs, and Pepper let out a long moan against Maria’s heat. 

The vibrations of her voice pushed Maria over the threshold, and she came  _ hard _ in Pepper’s mouth, her hands scrabbling at the bedsheets for something to hold onto. It was all Pepper could do to continue concentrating on working Maria through the aftershocks, and finally, Maria sank into the bedsheets, spent and radiant. Commands be damned - all Pepper wanted now was to lose herself in them both, and she was more than happy to tangle herself up in Natasha while Maria watched. 

Pepper had been so focused on getting Maria off that she hadn’t paid much attention to the ache in her legs, but now it was almost too much to bear, and Natasha’s hand was only providing a little relief. She forced herself to focus on Natasha instead, wanting to bring her to climax just like she had Maria. 

“Please, let me - “ Pepper’s voice had lost its commanding tone now, and all that was left was a haze of love and desire. She moved Natasha’s hand away from her, and then eased Natasha back against the pillows, taking her in her mouth. She loved being able to do this for both of them, and bringing them both to their peak was an incredible aphrodisiac. It was wonderful being in control, but only because she knew she could make the two women she loved feel amazing. 

Natasha moaned around Pepper’s name as Pepper swirled her tongue against her clit, and Pepper slipped a finger inside her, moving it in time with her tongue. Maria moved to return Natasha’s favor, running her hands over her skin and kissing every inch of her she could reach. Pepper thrust two fingers inside Natasha now, curling them, and that was enough to make Natasha come undone. One hand dug into Maria’s back as she came, the other tangling in Pepper’s hair in a wonderful, painful pull. Pepper kept moving her fingers until Natasha had settled back into the bed, and then she looked up, drinking in the image of the disheveled, blissful redhead. 

“I’m amazed you’ve lasted this long. You can relax now. Let us take care of you,” Maria said. The tables had turned, but Pepper was more than happy to obey. Natasha pressed herself against Pepper from the side in a hungry, feral kiss, and Pepper cried out into her mouth as she felt Maria’s mouth between her legs. Maria moaned in delight against her, and the sensation sent a jolt of pleasure down her spine.

“God, Pepper, that almost burns in the best way,” Maria murmured against her wetness, and Pepper realized that for once, she wasn’t worrying if Maria was okay. She had enough control now, and no matter what happened, Maria was safe and  _ enjoying  _ this. So except for Extremis, she gave control over to Maria and Natasha, letting them both bring her to bliss together.

Bringing them off had already gotten Pepper incredibly riled up, so it wasn’t long before she came, her vision going white as the pleasure peaked. She swore she saw a shower of sparks, but her vision didn’t clear until a few moments later, when the aftershocks ebbed away.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” was all Pepper could manage, her heart overflowing with love for Maria and Natasha. They were all she could see, and all she ever wanted to see. 

Then, her eyes caught onto something else.

“Fuck!” Pepper scrambled upward, getting a good look at the ceiling, where there were definitely two charred, black marks. She looked down at her hands, which still emanated a hot, white glow. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Nothing’s on fire.” Maria’s hands came to rest on Pepper’s shoulders, easing her back down. “Easy, Pep.” 

“You just gave us a little show, that’s all.” Natasha laughed a little, and then Pepper realized that the sparks she had seen weren’t just something her eyes had created.

“I guess no one can say there aren’t sparks in our relationship.” 

 


End file.
